Milestone
by ben10987654321
Summary: Clark takes in the consequences of a milestone birthday and remembers all he has lost. His wife on the other hand decides to get his mind off of it in her own unique way. SM/WW.


**Milestone**

Summary: Clark takes in the consequences of a milestone birthday and remembers all he has lost. His wife on the other hand decides to get his mind off of it in her own unique way. SM/WW.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use. They currently belong to DC comics.

Author's Note: A little story based on an idea that came to me suddenly. I used my Superman Returns: A New Vision story as background for some of the events mentioned.

* * *

Clark stares up at the stars and remembers the first time he stood in this exact place and gazed at the view. It had been after he had nearly killed himself stopping Lex Luthor by lifting essentially an island of kryptonite into space. Diana had brought him here to her home to be healed but back then she couldn't tell him where he was so he looked up at the stars from this cove to work it out. Using his crystal clear memory he compares what he sees now to what he saw then. There are gaps, dark spaces where stars have burned themselves out. Only a couple but they are there.

He can remember all those years ago lamenting how he had lost Lois and how raw that pain was back then. It still hurts in a way. There is a gap, an impression she left behind. There are many impressions on him now. Left by all the others he has cared for over the long course of his life. So many he stopped counting centuries ago. Lois...her body turned to dust at least a millennium ago along with all those he knew back then. Chloe, Jimmy, Perry, Cat, Wally, Dinah, Oliver, Bruce, his parents. He could go on and list all the people, all the friends he has made and lost but that would take hours.

He lets out a deep breath. He had come here because this morning when he woke up next to his wife like he had for thousands of mornings before this one he realised that he had reached a milestone in his life. It was his birthday. Not that they really matter as much when you reach his age but as he could remember how the sky looked so long ago he could remember exactly how many birthdays had passed him by. This birthday, however, made him realise something that has been occupying his mind all day. It probably made him seem distracted and distant. He hopes he didn't seem rude and upset anyone.

Suddenly two arms with silver bracelets on the wrists wrap around him from behind.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice that belongs to his wife asks, her breath tickling his ear.

"Just thinking," he answers.

"What about?"

"You don't know?"

"I am not a mind reader Kal."

"True but I thought after all this time being wed to me you would have my thought processes nailed down."

She snorts. It is such an unusual sound coming from one who is so beautiful. "If that was true it would take all the fun out of our lives."

Clark turns round in her arms to look at her in her sky blue eyes that twinkle with as much life as the first day they met. "Do you know what today is?" he asks her.

"Your birthday," she answers automatically.

"No...well yes. What I mean is do you know how old I am now?" He can see that actually requires her to think for a moment so he decides to give her a clue. "I am as old today as you were when we met."

"Kal I was 2034 when we first met," she reminds him.

"Exactly."

Realisation hits Diana. Gods has it been that long? "You know that means I am exactly twice your age now."

Clark grins and gives her a quick kiss. "And you look so lovely. I would say you look not a day over 3 thousand," he jokes. Of course in reality she could pass for a 30 year old without a sweat. In reality she hadn't aged a day in the last 2000 years. She looks as perfect as the day they met.

Diana lets his poor attempt at humour pass and runs her hand through his jet black hair instead.

"Fraid there is still no grey there," he tells her.

Diana takes in her husband's appearance for a few moments. No there is not any grey. There is not a single line on his face that showed that he had aged at all. He looked pretty much the same as the day she first laid eyes on him minus the red and blue suit. He still has that actually. Vacuum sealed in his Fortress to preserve it.

"You know 'Till Death do us part' has a whole different meaning when you're immortal," he mentions.

"You regret it?"

"No. God no Diana. I haven't regretted a single day of it. You shouldn't listen to me today. You know how I get on my birthday."

Diana smiles. "Yes I do 'Mr Grumpy Pants'," she teases.

Clark shakes his head. His daughter Martha had called him that when she was 6 when he was having a bad day and was in a bad mood and it stuck. For the best part of 2000years.

Diana idly strokes his chest. "Now I wonder how I can get you into a better mood."

Clark closes his eyes at her touch. Even after all this time she can still arouse his passions in an instant. "Don't..." He gasps as her fingers glide over his naval. Even through his shirt her touch is scorching. "Don't," he starts again. "Don't you have duties or something," he says trying to get her to stop. He really isn't in the mood with remembering all that he has lost over the past 2034 years of his life.

Her hand drifts lower and a mischievous smile comes to Diana's lips. She knows how much her husband dwells on what he has lost too often and not on what he still has. Like her and their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren and great great grandchildren and...well you get the idea. You rack up quite a few greats in 20 centuries. Anyway she knows exactly how to get his mind back on the present as her lips claim his in a scorching kiss. Her leg automatically rises and wraps around his waist and in response one of his large powerful hands grips her thigh and pulls her tight against him.

He pulls his lips away from her. "I love you Diana. I'll love you forever," he tells her breathlessly. His mind now totally off...whatever he was thinking about a few minutes ago and now totally on what is about to 'come' next. Pun intended.

"I'll love you forever as well Kal," she responds before once more seizing his lips with ferocious passion. Her body is already aching in anticipation of what is to come. Something she has not tired of yet and she prays never will.

As they sink down onto the sandy beach Clark thinks back on all the times they have made love over the years and how every time always manges to seem like the first time in a way. He then remembers how neither of them have anything planned for the next few days and that maybe he and Diana can achieve another milestone. Breaking their record for how long they can make love.

The End.


End file.
